Kill Giovanni Vol 1
by InyYasha
Summary: Ash meets a friend from his past and then teams up with her to Kill Giovanni. Story was written after watching Kill Bill.
1. Chapter One: 2

Chapter One - 2

Ash couldn't imagine being with anyone else since her. Yet here he was standing in another girl's hotel room. What had happened that he had fallen so far the line? I don't even know. The last thing he could remember was going head first out the window. So, how did he end up here with a girl he didn't even know? Ash stares at the girl as she watches television. She looks to be about 17 or 18 years old. She had semi-long brown hair with bright emerald eyes. She has to be at least 5'12" with a very thin physique.

"Hi there," She talks as though she knows me. "Did you have a nice nap?" She smiles and hands him his shirt.

"Umm..." I grab my shirt and back off nervously. "Thanks" She moves closer towards me. "Please stop that. I don't even know you."

"Oh Ash," she laughs. "Of course you know me. You've known me for a long time."

"Strange, you don't look familiar to me." he stumbles back into the wall, "And I'd think I'd remember you if I'd known you a long time."

She tries to hold back a laugh, "Ash, it's me, [bleep]"

As soon as she said her name he noticed it. "I can't believe I didn't notice it was you." He pulled her towards him to hug her. "It's so good to see you, [bleep]."

"We should have gone through this last night but it's good to see you, too." She looked at him from toe to head. "You look so dif… well actual you look the same as when I left."

"Speaking of you leaving, why did you leave anyways?" he moved to the bed to sit down.

She looked apprehensively out the window of the hotel room, before shutting the curtains. She turned back around to face him before softly speaking, "Well, about 2 years ago, just before I left, I witnessed a murder of a prominent gang leader by-" she leaned in closer to him, "Giovanni." she whispered the last word.

"Wow, [bleep]…" Ash looked shocked and scared.

"Yes, so… The reason I left was because I had to go into hiding and change my name and appearance for my protection."

"And I didn't believe you when you said you were going to Cerulean to help your sisters." Ash added, "And I couldn't understand why you wouldn't tell me the true reason, but now…"

"You do! Now you know why I had to leave so abruptly, and why I haven't contacted you until now- I, I couldn't." she said, disdainfully.

"Then why did you come back?" Ash paused, "Why now?"

"I hate how I have to drag you into this but," she looked at him eyes pleading, "I need your help."

"Anything for you, Misty! I'll do anything for you." He looked deep into her eyes.

"Umm…" she turns away, "I need you to- ok this is hard for me to ask you- I need you to… to… to get me," she turned towards and mumbled, "pregnant."

"What?" Ash jumped up, "Why… When… How…?" He continued mumbled strangely.

"Oh man, I know you'd react this way. I should have rethought this altogether."


	2. Chapter Two: The Plan

**Chapter Two - The Plan**

            "No, I'm okay. There's only one thing I need to know. Will I get to see you again, if I do this?" Ash sat down a little wearily. "I don't want the kid to be raised without a dad."

            "Yeah, uh. there's the complex part. You see, I've been assigned and entire life through this protection program. I have a personal bodyguard named Caleb who is uncover as my husband," she said hesitantly and worried as his expression changed from confused to wary, "And in the program I am to have a child so as to make it not conspicuous… they've instructed me to go through the conception anyway I can. But it has to be natural because the artificial insemination process is long and tedious and they need your real identity. I can't let anyone know my real name isn't Erika Andrews. They can't know that my 'marriage' is really a cover. They can't know that I'm not pregnant by my 'husband' Caleb. You're the only one I knew I could trust. I know it's a lot to ask, but I won't ask anything more of you. This child will save my life and help me stay safe. And I'll love the baby so much more knowing that it is part of you. And then even not being able to see you I'll still have a reminder-"

            "Let me get this straight, [bleep], or 'Erika', you want me to impregnate you for your protection and I'll never see you or the baby?" Ash asked incredulously.

            "Yes, that's because I'll promise to name it after you. So, either Ash or Ashley."

            Ash hesitated and then, "I have an idea that will help you and allow me to stay with you." He got up and walked out into the hall, "It will be okay, [bleep]." He return shortly after carrying a large box.

            "What that's?" she pointed to the box.

            "It's a present from Team Rocket. I was watching this movie last night when I got a call from Giovanni asking if I would join Team Rocket." He opened up the box and pulled out a Japanese's samurai sword. "I wasn't going to accepted but I think now I have a reason to."

            "Ash, what are you talking about?"

            "I'm going to help you kill Giovanni." Ash picked up his sword. "I've learned a lot of things since we last seen each other."

            [bleep] turned her back to him and silently went to the closet to retrieve something, "Ash, I must say I'm relieved at this. But, I need know if you are good enough…" She paused for a few moments before turning around, s streak of metal appearing as a glimmering katana was clenched in her hands. Her stance was fierce. "It just happens that I've been with them for a year and a half. They don't suspect a thing. And I'm getting closer to  my goal," She slashed the sword in a fluid motion, cutting a painting in half, half remaining hung on the wall, before sheathing it. "I'm going to kill Giovanni," She looked up at him, "And I could use your help."

            Ash stare at her with big eyes, "Oh [bleep]." He unsheathed his sword and slashed it around [bleep].

            "What did you do that for?" Her shirt fall to the ground to reveal her bra. "That was a good shirt."

            "I'm even better then that." He sheathed his sword and put it back in the box. "So, do you still want me help?" He pulled her close to him.

            She kissed him, "Of course," she pushed him back onto the bed.


End file.
